


Kids in Love

by moxiao402



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OOC, Writing at 12 isn't good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxiao402/pseuds/moxiao402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IEM Katowice prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar guys, English is actually my second language. Feel free to leave comments. <3

If this is what it's like to fall in love, may be I don't wanna grow up.  
 -  
Just a few days before IEM, the boys finally arrived at their hotel after few hours of tiring practice. "Alright boys, we're gonna get you in bed because it's already 11." Announced their coach Luis 'Deilor' Sevilla. "But first we've split you boys into couples to encourage hopefully get some better communication between team members." The coach pinched out an A4 piece of paper with many names and cleared his throat.

"Spirit and Gamsu, you boys are together in room 306." The two Korean boys grabbed their suitcase and back pack as they heard the coach's order. Lee 'Spirit' Dayun being the talkative one, "Good night peops, don't stay up too late for, ya know." said good bye to everyone. Then followed Gamsu as he knodded everyone goodnight and went to their hotel room.

"In 307 is Fabian and Martin, make sure you don't stay up too late, I don't wanna be checking on you kids during the night." Deilor exchanged a look with the two taller boys as he emphasised on the last two words, "Still expecting good performance on Friday, be ready for the training ok?" 

Definitely, not, gonna stay up.

-

The hotel room is quite spacious, filled with old antique European styled furnitures, a large mirror in the corridor and two beds on either side of a small drawer. A second after they dumped their luggage in the corridor, the two boys crashed into their bed together, face planted into their pillow.

Showers were definitely the most soothing thing you can do after a long day of traveling and working on the computer. The boys unpacked all their luggages into the temporary drawers and snuggled into individual beds.

"Do you read before bed Martin?" Febiven looked across the room seeing the third book of A Song of Ice and Fire in he's companion's hand and asked curiously, wondering the content within the thick stack of paper.

Reading was always a habit of Rekkles' ever since high school. The passion for the English language had a strong impact on his choice of novels. Now reading is just a form of hobby, which allows him to escape from his sleeping issues without too much hassle. 

"Yeah, it helps with my sleeping issues." The blonde boy looked up and grinned at the younger one."If you want I can read it to you."

He's smile is truely a ray of sunshine, the slightest thought raced across Febiven's mind.

 "You can read it if you want to just treat me like a little baby." Laughed Febiven.

The novel definitely didn't include the easiet language in the world, accompanied by the sophisticated grammar and complicated writing style of George.R.R.Martin, but Febiven could see why the other boy was so addicted in the series. 

The soft sound of Rekkles' reading voice surrounded the small room. Each word was a form of comfort to settle Febiven's mind of the games tomorrow. The Dutch boy sat by the edge of the Swede's bed putting close attention to his pronunciation. Each movement of his lips were captured by Febiven's eyes. Each blink of his eyes attracted him, to look closer.

A masterpiece.

"What's up Babyven?" Questioned Rekkles' as he noticed Febiven's sight being focused around him. He gently closed the book, placed it aside and leaned in closer to look at the other boy.

"Um, nothing. What the fuck is Babyven?!" Took him a split second to think then shocked by what he heard. His eyes widened.

"Maybe a new nick name for you since I had to read you bed time stories." He grinned and caressed the Dutch's cheeks with his hand.

"Dude I'm not a baby?!"

"Oh yes you are. You're still younger than me."

"What the fuck bro, I'll show you what is not a baby."

He leaned in and stole a kiss from Rekkles, feeling the soft thin lips on top of his own. The other boy gets a grab of  his shirt and draws him closer until their body is just seperated by a layer of sheets. Their first kiss was short yet sweet, harmonised few strokes of Febiven's fingers within the shiny blonde hair then pulled away with a quiet noise. The moment was memorable, burning a spot onto eachother's heart.

"That's it? I'm still expecting more from the little baby." He taunted while still faintly blushing from a few seconds 

"I'll show you more if you want." Says as he pined the other onto the bed, withdrawing the blanket between them.

This isnt going to end easily.  
-  
He gave a feather like kiss on the blonde haired boy's forehead before he moves down his partner's body trailing down the slender upper abdomen, the splay his ribs, across the just of his hipbone then settling himself inbetween his thighs. Febiven doesn't actually bite him, but licks him though, long drags of his tongue, before he starts to suck on the flawless skin along his thighs leaving faint bite marks territorially. He wants Rekkles all to himself. There is no way for him to hold back tonight. 

Rekkles makes a noise completely out of his control, a plaintive little moan. "Gosh, Fabian.." Wailed the Swedish as he feel the sinful yet addicting pleasure rooting across his body, then blooming into roses of lust inside his mind. The wet trails of saliva makes him feel exposed as cold air trickles over the heat inside his skin, too exposed in front of the person that he adores, leaving him naked despite the thin layer of shirt that still haven't been stripped off. Febiven gives Rekkles one last kiss on his knee before sliding down the bed until he's got Rekkles's erection right in his face.  Slick jolts of joy sprints across his mind as he's already dripping onto the bed. The Dutch rubs his open mouth across the wet tip, licking away the moistness he discovers there, leaving Rekkles whines and moans wordlessly for more. Gaining nearly full control over his lover, Febiven gives him more.

He closes his mouth around the head and lethargically sucks, teasing around the bottom with his hands and tongue, then makes way down taking inch by inch, grinding Rekkles' mind until it's a heated pool of desire. Febiven takes a quick glance at his masterpiece then the Dutch boy continues to please him as he made a few strokes and takes in more slowly with his mouth . He holds back a little, feeling the little tremor in Rekkles' where it's pressed against his stomach. He holds himself there for a few long seconds, listening to Rekkles breathe in and out. Being happy with the result, Febiven rewards him as he pulls back just as slowly, creating a soft moan from Rekkles' body. He is pretty fucking pleased about what he has achieved today and starts a slow, steady rhythm, enough that they both can enjoy it for a while.

The Swedish boy arches his back and shakes under Febiven's movement responsively. There’s a never-ending breathless noises and encouragement, pushing him further and further. He could hear Febivens' heartbeat jump up, than ratchet upwards again. He couldn't stop, each pulse sending something needy through his nerves. Rekkles could hear them both starting to gasp for air like it's suddenly in short supply, can feel that he is already hard cock twitch and leak out a spurt of precome.

His tongue pressured and wet heat against the length of his dick, making Rekkles' stomach muscles clench and ache, a sensation of freefall right in his core. Fabian loved his companion's expression each time he tease him. He absolutely fucking loved it. Then he caught the sight his blue eyes and held his gaze as he licked his own hand, a long, slow stripe starting at his wrist and traveling up over his palm and along his fingers, tongue peeking out between them.

"More?" Febiven questioned playfully as he sits up to look down at Rekkles while pulling a long stroke with his hand, forcing the other to whine, begging for more, "I want you to say it."

Rekkles ran his long fingers through his brown hair. Bringing him down for a quick kiss then softly whispered few words into his ears and left trails of kisses along his chin, all the way down his neck.

"Can I?" Febiven asked, running his hand through the silky soft blonde hair, he liked it better this way, holding Rekkles in his arms as if he was a cat snuggled at his neck, sniffing at the scent of his cologne while leaving faint marks all over the place.

Taking it as a 'yes'. What happens next is Febiven propping himself up against the fabric headboard. What happens next is Febiven helping Rekkles get himself loose and wet, kissing him while sliding his fingers inside his body to open up the entrance, while guiding Rekkles' hand to his own dick for some extra pleasurable sensations. The reality, is so much better than what they have imagined in the past. The reality is Febiven getting himself lubed up and settling his slippery hands on Rekkles' hips to help steady him as Rekkles' sinks slowly down, opening for the solid heat of him. Reality is Febiven watching his face to capture this breath taking sight then gazed into his eyes, and leaned in to catch Rekkles mouth when he settled in his lap. Reality is the way Febiven groaned, eyes shut, when Rekkles slowly clencheed tighter and tighter around his cock, squeezing him hard before relaxing and takes the final inch.

That's why patience forms reality, but right now, screw patience.

The boys are both high above the cloud, so Rekkles just provided him with what he asked for. He lift himself up and sank down, clenching his hand on Febiven's shoulders, as Febiven dug his fingers into his hipbones and encouraged breathlessly. "Yeah. Yes, fucking ride me." His voice over heated, starting a fire between them.

Rekkles is quite vocal when it comes to business like this. Sweet moans and heavy panting rang throughout the room, blanketing the atmosphere with fuel to burn. "Fabian..Fuck...I..I lo—"Febiven is hard inside him. He cuts him of by tilting his hips and finds the right spot then began rocking his own hips up now in time with Rekkles'. All the cute little talks can be saved for another day.

"Are you close?" Febiven asks, like he's reading his partner's mind after 1 year of cooperation. His voice is tight and his shoulders are tense, he can feel himself getting close too.

"Yeah—" Rekkles says, and tries to reach for himself, but Febiven beats him to it, takes him in hand and held him tightly, giving him something to jerk into. "Yeah. Like that——"

Febiven makes a broken sound and the hand on Rekkles' hip tightens, pulling him down more roughly, and the hand around  his cock starts to move in a jagged rhythm. 

It's nearly the peak.

Rekkles' braced against Febiven with tighter strengths, still working his body against each pounces, fingers leaving red scratch marks all over the other's pale back. He slided down one last time and stills, crying out again, as he comes in hot pulses over Febiven's hand, the hard bar of Febiven cock in his ass making the contractions almost unbearable. He grabs Rekkles' ass with both hands and drags him up and down his cock fast, once, twice, three times—a sort of a whimper sound vibrated through Rekkles' throat as Febiven strains up into him.

They are both crashed, against each other as they try to recover from what just happened. Febiven makes the first move by running his hand up and down his back for some comfort and burrows in alittle. "Come on, need to get some shower before someone knocks on the door." Both admired by the sensation, they untangle for a more comfortable position.

"Martin, whatever you said during that, was it for real?"

\--------------------------------------------

Next day. Our little captain didn't get enough sleep, Babyven didn't sleep at all. They also realise that the walls are not sound proof. GGWP IEM FNC 2016.

 

 

 

 


End file.
